scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rock-A Fox (1992)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Don Bluth's 1992 animated film Rock-A Doodle. Cast: *Chanticleer - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Edmond (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under; 1990) *Edmond (Kitten) - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Grand Duke of the Owls - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Hunch - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Patou - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Peppers - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Snipes - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Pinky - Claudandus (Felidae; 1994) *Goldie Pheasant - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Stuey - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Edmond's Parents - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Edmond's Brothers - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Tiny Duke - Mr. Kat (Kid vs. Kat) *Rhino waiter - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Minnie Rabbit - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Bouncers - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) *Yodel Squirrel - Surly (The Nut Job) *Murray - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Max - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Toad Security Guards - Various Villains Rats *Chicken Hawk - Nigel (Rio) *Chicks - Tiago, Bia, Carla (Rio 2) and Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Texan Mouse - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Bill Turkey - Alebrije (Legend Quest) Scenes Index: *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 1 - Opening / "Sun Do Shine" *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 2 - Nick Wilde Leaves/Cody's Family in Trouble *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 3 - Cody Meets Merlock/Christopher to the Rescue *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 4 - Spike Meets the Animated Characters/The Quest Begins *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 5 - "We Hate The Sun"/Duke Weaselton *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 6 - Wolves Attack/Aqueduct Pipe *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 7 - Duke Weaselton's Foolishness *RRock-A-Fox (1992) Part 8 - In Las Vegas/The Search For Nick Wilde *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 9 - "Rock-A-Doodle"/Judy Hopps's Jealousy *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 10 - Nick Wilde Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back on the Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De" *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 11 - Claudandus and Merlock's Conversation *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 12 - "Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim" *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 13 - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps/"Kiss 'N' Coo" *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 14 - Cody (Spike) Tries to Talk to Judy Hoops/Captured *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 15 - Tied Up/Judy Hopps Feels Guilty *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 16 - The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 17 - Merlock's Picnic/Crash Landing *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 18 - Nick Wilde's Struggle/Cody's (Spike's) Bravery *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 19 - Nick Wilde Finally Crows/Merlock's Demise *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 20 - Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)" *Rock-A-Fox (1992) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Movies and TV Shows used: *Zootopia *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Looney Tunes *Space Jam (1996) *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes Show *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Felidae (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1960) *101 Dalmatians: The Series *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Winnie the Pooh Franchise *Kid vs. Kat *The Lion Guard *Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers *House of Mouse *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2 *Rio *Rio 2 *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 *Legend Quest (2017) Gallery: Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Chanticleer Cody (1).png|Cody as Edmond (Human) Spike gives Applejack a thumbs-up S03E09.png|Spike as Edmond (Kitten) Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Patou Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Snipes Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Peepers Merlock.jpg|Merlock as The Grand Duke of the Owls Duke Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Hunch Category:Davidchannel Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:1992 Category:Warner Bros. Pictures